Phantom of Corruption
by mah29732
Summary: Danny is fighting his usual battle with Skulcker and Technus. But what Danny certainly doesn't know is that he is going to turn into a pawn for the Zann Consortium?
1. A Strange Happening

Phantom of Corruption

Chapter 1: A Strange Happening

Outside the solar system where Earth belongs to, a strange ship heads toward the system at a fast pace and inside the ship, three figures stand in the main command center of the ship.

"We're approaching the system" said one of the figures who turned to the figure in the center which was sitting on a chair.

"Excellent Urai" said the figure sitting in the chair, "we have sent a few defilers to this remote solar system. It would make a suitable place to hide ourselves from both the New Republic and remnants of the old Galactic Empire. The Zann Consortium has found a new home."

Meanwhile back on a certain blue planet in that particular solar system, some defilers who landed and were using their new cloaking technology were observing something quite strange in Amity Park.

"Look, you have to take a look at this" said the first defiler as he handed the binoculars to his comrade.

As the second defiler took a closer look, he notice Danny Phantom was fighting Skulcker and Technus who were attacking Danny.

"Face it welt" said Skulcker who readied his rockets, "you can not escape us this time."

"That's what you think" said Danny as he fired a ghost beam at Skulcker destroying some of his rockets.

Skulcker then fired the remaining rockets at Danny which Danny then created a shield around himself and deflected the rockets. The rockets then came right toward the two defilers who were in the area observing everything and managed to avoid the rockets.

"Wow, the boss would certainly want to know about this" said the first defiler who recovered from the attack.

"Come on" said the second one, "let's take a few more photos of this fight before we head back to the Merciless."

As both Technus and Skulcker continued to engage Danny in the fight, Danny used his ghostly wail which then damaged the circuits of Skulcker and Technus'.

"This is too much!" cried Technus who was trying to block the shockwaves.

"Skulcker agrees too" said Skulcker, "let's get the heck out of here."

As both Skulcker and Technus left the scene, the two defilers were quite impressed with the sort of skills Danny possessed. They were even shocked when Danny transformed back from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton which they immediately took some photos to document the event.

"This should certainly please Tyber Zann" said the first defiler who had took the photos.

"Come on, let's head back to our ships" said the second one.

As the defilers got back to their ships, they quickly uploaded their data which was then sent right back to the Merciless.

"We're receiving information from two defilers we have sent to this planet the natives call Earth" said Urai.

"Excellent" said Tyber, "despite this planet's primitive technology it can finally provide something quite useful for the Zann Consortium. Silri, upload the data onto the computer screen."

"As you wish" said Silri as she ordered the technicians to do the job.

Suddenly Tyber along with everybody else on the ship were quite shocked to see Danny Phantom in action against his two enemies-Skulcker and Technus who were getting quite a beating by Danny. Tyber was even more shocked to see Danny transformed back what the natives of the planet considered to be "normal" by their standards.

"Hmm, interesting powers" said Tyber, "I have seen many strange things in the galaxy. What do you think about this Urai?"

"Well, I can certainly see this boy has the spirit" as Urai joked about it.

"You mean you can detect that he's not of a Jedi origin but of the spirit realm?" asked Tyber.

"Of course I can" replied Urai, "I am quite impressed this young man has managed to elude his own kind that he has these sort of powers."

"He must be examined even further" said Tyber, "I want to send an observant team down to this planet the natives call 'Earth' and watch over this ghost-like boy. Urai, since you are sensitive to these sort of things, I am assigning the task to you."

"It would be an honor to do the deed" said Urai.

"I knew you would accept it" smiled Tyber.

A few minutes later, Urai gathered a small force of guards from the Zann Consortium and a few shuttles were sent with the aid of the new cloaking technology down to planet Earth. Meanwhile it was just a simple normal day for Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius who was dealing with another failure on the part of Technus and Skulcker to deal with Danny Phantom.

"Why is it that every time I send you two to retrieve DNA from Daniel, you always fail?" asked Vlad to both Skulcker and Technus.

"Look, it's my fault that I have to fight alongside someone like him" said Technus.

"Why should Skulcker have to team up with someone that always shouts out their plans to the skies?" asked Skulcker.

"Hmm, a good point" replied Vlad.

Before Vlad could do anything else, the alarms began to rang throughout his mansion.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Skulcker.

"One of my satellites I placed out in space must have caught something" said Vlad as he immediately went to his secret laboratory with Skulcker and Technus.

As Technus turned on the computer, Vlad noticed some strange shuttles coming toward Earth. Shuttles he couldn't recognize of any origin.

"So what the heck are those things?" asked Technus.

"Hmm, I wonder how they managed to find this planet" replied Vlad who was quite surprised, "despite my superiority on this planet, they would consider it to be quite primitive." Then he notices that both Technus and Skulcker were both sweating, "there must be some reason why some unknown strangers managed to have come in contact with Earth right after your failed battle with Danny Phantom."

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Technus.

"Ditto with Skulcker" said Skulcker.

"Ah, that's why I have these" said Vlad as he took out two large computer plugs and plugged them right into Technus and Skulcker.

"Hey, what the--!" cried Skulcker.

As Vlad turned on the computer, the scenes from the failed battle were shown in all sorts of forms including infer red scanning as one of the forms to which Vlad took particular interest in two shadows in the bushes. He then zooms in and then notices the two defilers who were taking the photos of the battle.

"So this is how these aliens managed to know about the battle" said Vlad as an evil grin grew on them, "which means they would probably have the technological know-how to retrieve his DNA. I can certainly befriend the group involved in finding Daniel and show them around just for having them to be familiar. Now isn't that a perfect plan?"

"Uh, sure" said Technus, "whatever floats your boat."

"So you're still not going to punish us for failing?" asked Skulcker.

"Now where's the fun in that?" asked Vlad as he began to charge up his powers.

"This is going to hurt" sighed Technus.


	2. There is Another

Chapter 2: There is Another

It was a few minutes since Urai and a few defilers landed near the outskirts of Amity Park. Urai then gave the signal for the defilers to spread out the area and search the nearby city.

"Search the city" said Urai to the rest of the defilers, "Tyber wants this ghost boy captured so that he can acquire his ghost DNA genes."

As the defilers spread out through the city, Danny along with his friends, Sam and Tucker and his "cousin"-Danielle were heading to school.

"Come on, tell me about the battle you had with Skulcker and Technus, come on" begged Danielle as she ran right in front of him.

"Look, I don't have time for this" said Danny, "I'll tell you more about the battle when I get the chance to. In the mean time, you might want to stay out of our way before Mr. Launcer starts to ask questions why are we bringing someone like you over to Casper High."

"You don't want to be exposed that you technically don't have any nature parents do you?" asked Tucker.

"Well, no" replied Danielle with a sigh.

"But you can still keep in contact with us" said Sam as she handed Danielle a communicator, "just in case if you get yourself into trouble."

"Ha, I can handle myself" said Danielle.

"Just take it" said Danny, "and we'll be on our way."

As Danny and his friends left Danielle behind, two defilers began to follow Danny and his two friends.

"This is the ghost boy that was on the video sent back to the Merciless" said the first defiler.

"Yes, we should really move quickly if we are going to apprehend him" said the second defiler.

Suddenly Danielle overheard their conversation and she thought it had to do something with the Guys in White. So she went behind some bushes and changed into her ghost mode. As one of the defilers was pulling out a weapon which held a net that would have enabled to capture Danny, a ghost beam out of nowhere was fired directly at the defiler who then was revealed to Danny and his two friends.

"Alright, who the heck are you two?" asked Danny as his two friends provided him cover to change into his ghost mode.

"That is none of your business at least for now" replied the defiler who was knocked down by the ghost beam and fired the weapon with the net.

Danny immediately turned himself and his two friends invisible and then placed them in a safe spot and raced back toward the first defiler and gave him a good punch sending him crashing against some garbage cans in an alleyway. As the second defiler was about to ready his weapon, Danielle came right toward him.

"There's another one of you?!" cried the second defiler to Danny.

"Hey, she's technically my cousin" replied Danny.

Before the second defiler could change the direction of his weapon and aim it at Danielle, Danielle gave a good punch and another kick at the defiler sending him crashing right into the first defiler who was trying to get out of the mess he was in.

"What is your status?" asked Urai on the communicator of the first defiler knocked into the garbage can.

"We have engaged in the target" replied the first defiler, "but there seems to be another ghost-like child that can certainly be of some use."

"Ah, excellent" said Urai, "keep them busy until I arrive with the reinforcements."

"You two certainly love to give us a run for our money" said the first defiler who was knocked into the garbage can and dusted himself off, "well, no one stands in the way of the Zann Consortium."

"So you people are not involved with the Guys in White?" asked Danielle with such astonishment.

"Ah, that primitive group?" laughed the second defiler as he readied his weapon and charged it, "It looks like you two are going to be prime resources in the secret armies of the Zann Consortium."

"I don't think so" said Danny as he fired a ghost beam at the two defilers who then quickly dodged the attack.

The two defilers then began to fire their blasters at the two Phantoms who were fighting back by firing their ghost beams at them.

"We have to get to a safer place than this" said Sam as she notice the battle was intensifying between Danny, Danielle and the two defilers.

"Why don't I provide some service?" asked a voice behind them.

Before Sam or Tucker could turn around, Urai managed to knock them out unconscious.

"What do you want us to do with these two?" asked the defiler with Urai.

"Take them back to the shuttle" replied Urai, "they will be witnesses to the Zann Consortium's rise to power."

"Yes sir" said the defiler as he along with some troops them Sam and Tucker back to the shuttle.

As Danny and Danielle continued to fight the two defilers from giving them several good punches and firing their ghost beams at the two defilers, Urai finally stepped into the battle.

"What the heck is that?" asked Danielle.

"Beats me" replied Danny looking at Urai who was coming toward them with his weapons armed, "but I don't think he's on our side."

"Your DNA is going to make a fine addition to the armies of the Zann Consortium" said Urai.

"I don't think so" said Danny as he fired a ghost beam from his finger right at Urai who sent him crashing right into the two defilers.

"Even when it may be at the cost of your two friends?" asked Urai.

"Sam and Tucker?" asked Danny, "What have you done to them?"

"Oh, they are going to be witnesses in the Zann Consortium's rise to power once more" said Urai, "and we can't do it without you."

"Come on Danny, we can take this creep on and get Sam and Tucker back" said Danielle as she turned to him.

"Yea, but your DNA is still unstable when it comes to facing someone as strong as this guy" replied Danny.

"Aw, come on" said Danielle, "you never know until you try."

"Let's do this then" said Danny as he and Danielle began to race toward Urai who was recovering from the attack.

"Oh this is going to be good" said Urai.

As Danny and Danielle raced right toward Urai, Urai held up his arms and the weapons he was holding as a shield as Danny and Danielle initiated a large ghost beam attack against Urai. The blast was so large that it blew the two defilers out of the area sending them crashing right into the wall and onto the ground. As both Danny and Danielle thought they had won the battle, they were quite out of breath. But as the smoke cleared, Urai stood quite still.

"Is that your best of your abilities?" asked Urai then with one breath of air as Urai blew on Danny and Danielle who were exhausted from the fight collapsed on the ground, "Pathetic."

"That still hurts" said one of the defilers who recovered from the fight who came toward Urai, "what do you want us to do with these two?"

"Take them back to the shuttle and head to the Merciless" said Urai, "I'll go wake your friend over there in the mean time."

As the defiler took the two unconscious Phantoms to the shuttle, Urai was about to wake the unconscious defiler when he sensed something quite familiar. As he turned around, he notice a strange ghost-like man in a cape with his two associates.

"I am quite pleased that you have taken down those two so quickly" said the figure.

"Just who the heck are you?" asked Urai as he turned to the figure.

"Vlad Plasmius" replied Vlad, "and these associates of mine are Technus and Skulcker."

"I see" said Urai, "after I wake the defiler, perhaps you three would like to come aboard the Merciless to speak with Tyber Zann?"

"That would certainly please me" replied Vlad as he gave an evil grin.


	3. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visit

It was just a few hours since Danny, his two friends and Danielle had been knocked out by Urai and the defilers who had come along with him. As Danny woke up, he notice he was in some sort of large room with Danielle still unconscious beside him chained to the wall.

"Danielle, can you hear me?" asked Danny as he whispered to her.

"W-w-where are we?" asked Danielle as she finally woke from her ordeal.

"I don't know" replied Danny as he began to struggle in an attempt to free himself, "but we better get out of her."

"You two are not going anywhere" said a voice of a man.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Danielle.

"The name is Tyber Zann, leader of the Zann Consortium" replied Tyber, "and we have targeted you two half ghosts so that we can use your DNA in order to ensure the galaxy will be forever corrupted by our organization using ghost powers."

"You are not going to get away with this" protested Danielle.

"Where's Sam and Tucker?" demanded Danny.

"Oh, those two" replied Tyber, "they're in a cell not far from here. Just a few rows down, but since our Earthling friend Vlad Plasmius has given us the right type of technology, we can certainly use some technology we stole from the black market of old Imperial holdings and implement cloning technology."

"So when does the fun begin?" asked a familiar voice as Skulcker suddenly came into the scene.

"Patience, patience" replied Tyber, "you'll get your prize once we get ours first."

"But I want to have the ghost boy and perhaps even the ghost girl as a pelt now" complained Skulcker.

"Look, just make sure those other two don't escape" said Tyber referring to Sam and Tucker.

"Fine, fine" sighed Skulcker as he left the scene and went to the cell that was holding Sam and Tucker.

"Now as for you two" said Tyber as he snapped his fingers and four soldiers came into the scene, "put those anti-ghost cuffs on and bring them me to the laboratory."

As the four soldiers took Danny and Danielle from their cells, Sam and Tucker were finally waking from their ordeal.

"What the heck just happen?" asked Tucker.

"Silence you human" replied a reptilian-like humanoid.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Sam.

"The name is Bossk" replied the reptilian-like humanoid and then a robotic bounty hunter appeared, "and this is my associate IG-88."

"It's about time I finally got here" said Skulcker who came from Danny and Danielle's cell, "can we get to this already?"

"What do you want with Danny and Danielle?" asked Sam to Bossk.

"That's only information that Tyber Zann will give out to anyone who asks" replied Bossk.

"I say we have some fun with these two" said Skulcker as he cracked his knuckles to which made sweat run down Sam and Tucker's foreheads.

Before Skulcker could enjoy his moment, a soldier came into the scene and interrupted Skulcker's "play time".

"You three are needed" said the soldier, "another squad will take these two to the laboratory in a moment's time."

"But I never got to hit people" complained Skulcker.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get to see that pretty soon" said the soldier.

As soon as the three left the scene, a squad of soldiers took Sam and Tucker to the laboratory to where Danny and Danielle laid chained to a table and their arch nemesis-Vlad Plasmius was there to see.

"Why the heck are you here?" asked Danny to Vlad.

"I am only in this alliance with Tyber and his Consortium to acquire DNA so that I can finally have a half-ghost son" replied Vlad, "as for the rest, old Tyber can use it for his own purpose."

"Well that's pretty nice of you Plasmius" said Tyber who was holding some sort of tool to extract blood and began to approach both Danny and Danielle.

"This is going to be quite painful" said Danielle as sweat ran down her forehead.

"Now this certainly won't make me want to go to the doctor" added Danny.

Before Tyber could extract any blood from Danny or Danielle to acquire the DNA, Silri whispered which prevented Tyber from drawing any blood.

"Oh what is it now?" asked Vlad who was quite impatient with the procedure.

"Pardon me Vlad" replied Tyber as he gave Silri the tool he was about to use on Danny and Danielle, "an old friend has come to my ship for an unexpected visit."

"But I wanted to see the two halfas chained on the table scream in pain" said Skulcker, "Skulcker demands to see such an event."

"You and you come with me" said Tyber as he pointed to IG-88 and Bossk then he turned to the rest of the guards, "keep an eye on these four."

As Tyber left the scene with IG-88 and Bossk, Vlad was quite angry with what had happen.

"I expected results from this" said Vlad to Technus and Skulcker who he was ranting to in another part of the room far from the guards.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" asked Skulcker.

"Yes, what should we do?" asked Technus.

"I don't really trust this Tyber Zann fellow" replied Vlad, "I mean he might even be more of a backstabber than I ever was, since he would consider me to be a big fish in a small pawn."

"Skulcker sees what you mean" said Skulcker, "we follow him to see who his friend really is."

"Bingo" replied Vlad, "just don't follow too closely."

As Skulcker and Technus disappeared from the scene, Tyber was coming closer to the guest room and paused his two associates from following him.

"Stay here, I don't want old Han Solo to suspect anything suspicious is going on" said Tyber to IG-88 and Bossk, "you two know you have a history with him."

As Tyber left the scene and then entered the guest room, Han Solo was sitting in a chair waiting for his old friend to arrive along with Chewbacca the Wookiee.

"Ah, old friend how have you been?" asked Tyber to Han.

"Well, Chewie and I are a bit suspicious on why you are out here on such a primitive planet" replied Han, "but we thought we dropped by anyway."

"It's always good to see a familiar face around these parts" said Tyber.

Chewbacca then responded by roaring to Han stating that something was quite suspicious of Tyber's nervous behavior.

"Yea, I hear you buddy" whispered Han back to Chewie, "but we can't suspect that we're on to him."

"Oh, but I am pretty sure we are on to you" said an unfamiliar voice to Han.

Suddenly Skulcker and Technus appeared right beside Tyber.

"I thought I told you two to stay back at the lab" scolded Tyber.

"Uh, we wanted to make sure your friend was supposedly up to no good" said Technus.

"And since we heard what they were doing" said Skulcker, "we decided to drop in."

"So what kind of creatures are you?" asked Han.

"We're ghosts" replied Skulcker as he came close right at Han's face then Skulcker notices Chewbacca, "and what the heck is this? It feels like I should be the one to hunt you and make you into a pelt."

Chewbacca responded by growling and gave Skulcker a hard slap sending him crashing against the table.

"Alright Tyber" said Han as he got up from this seat, "just what the heck are you doing on this primitive planet anyway?"

"I'm sorry" replied Tyber as he snapped his fingers and IG-88 and Bossk came into the room with their weapons drawn, "but I can't really tell you that. You would certainly have to warn the New Republic on what my deeds are going to be against them."

"So when do I start to hitting these two?" asked Skulcker as he cracked his knuckles.

"I think it's only best that they come and see what I am doing" replied Tyber as he signaled several guards to come into the room and take Chewbacca and Han.


	4. Escaping in the Falcon

Chapter 4: Escaping in the Falcon

As both Han Solo and Chewbacca were taken chained up to the laboratory where both Danny and Danielle were chained to the two tables.

"Say, just who the heck are these two?" asked Tucker who was also chained in cuffs with Sam being held by some soldiers.

"None of your business" replied the soldier to Tucker.

"Hey, leave the kid alone" shouted Han from afar.

"Now since we were so rudely interrupted" said Tyber as he grabbed two nearby needles and began to approach Danny and Danielle, "it's time to extract some DNA from these two."

"This is certainly not going to make me want to go to the doctors again" said Danny as both he and Danielle closed their eyes as Tyber approached them with the needles.

Tyber then approached Danny and Danielle carefully with needles, he first targeted Danny. Poor Danny could feel the needle penetrate his skin and extract the blood. While he was doing that, Han then began to nod to Chewie who then managed to overpower himself from the soldiers who were holding him.

"Stop whatever that creature is!" shouted Vlad to Chewbacca.

"Uh, it's called a wookiee" said a soldier.

"Whatever" said Vlad.

"Skulcker is going to enjoy hunting this flee bag as a pelt!" shouted Skulcker as he raced right past the soldiers along with Technus following not far behind.

"Chewie, before you bash those turds into pieces, maybe you can get me out of this?" asked Han.

Chewie nodded and immediately knocked the two soldiers who were holding Han unconscious and took off his cuffs. Han then immediately grabbed a blaster from one of the unconscious soldiers and fired it at Skulcker's jetpack sending him out of control and right into Technus and the other soldiers that were coming toward them.

"I got to do everything myself" sighed Vlad as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Relax" said Urai as he Silri, Bossk and IG-88 came into the scene, "we'll handle this."

As the four approached Han and Chewie, Chewbacca immediately leaped right toward where Tucker and Sam were. The wookiee immediately took out the four soldiers and took the cuffs off as if they were nothing more than mere string.

"We got two more to free" said Sam as she pointed to Danny and Danielle to which Tyber was finished with drawing blood from Danny and moving onto Danielle.

"I certainly hate needles now!" cried Danielle as Tyber came toward her with another needle in his hand.

Before Tyber could come toward Danielle any further, Chewbacca had managed to grab Tyber and threw him right toward Urai, Sirli, Bossk and IG-88 crashing them right into the wall.

"Get off me" said Urai to Tyber, "well don't look at me, I wasn't the one who pushed myself into you."

Tyber and the others were attempting to get up, Chewbacca managed to free Danny and Danielle from being chained on the tables.

"Come on, follow me" said Han as Danny and Danielle got up.

"Like we have any choice" sighed Danielle as she and Danny got up and began to follow Han, Chewbacca, Sam and Tucker.

As the two Phantoms followed Han, the soldiers that were knocked out by Chewbacca had finally regained consciousness and began to give chase. The soldiers then fired their weapons at the escapees to which Danny and Danielle fired their ghost beams at the soldiers which knocked one of the soldiers unconscious.

"Skulcker is getting none of the action" said Skulcker as he recovered from the attack along with Technus and sped right pass the soldiers along with Vlad.

Skulcker then readied his weapons as Technus also readied his and began to fire their rockets at the escapees.

"Here come the missiles!" cried Han as several of them were coming their way.

"I think we can help" said Danny as he grabbed Han and Chewbacca, while Danielle grabbed Sam and Tucker and turned invisible which dodged the rockets.

"Wow, you must need some work on that" said a soldier to Skulcker.

"Watch it or Skulcker will hunt you too" said Skulcker.

"Now, now" said Vlad, "I think I'll handle things from here. You people clean things up here."

As Vlad left the scene, Tyber along with Sirli, Urai, Bossk and IG-88 came into the scene.

"Where did they go?" asked Tyber who had his weapon ready.

"My client said he'll take care of everything" replied Skulcker.

"Yes, he's good at doing things like that" said Technus.

"Well, even if he isn't" replied Tyber as he showed a small closed up tube with Danny's blood, "everything is not a major loss."

As Han and Chewbacca showed Danielle, Danny and his two friends the way to the Millennium Falcon, Vlad finally appeared right in front of Han and Chewbacca.

"I do not know who the heck you two are" said Vlad, "but no one is going to ruin my plans this time around, especially two strangers like you."

"Oh yea, just what the heck can you do to scare me?" asked Han.

"Don't start with him" whispered Danny.

"Yes" replied Vlad as he split himself into four versions of himself, "listen to Daniel's advise."

The four Vlads then fired ghost beams at the escapees who dodged behind a corridor.

"This guy must be nuts" said Han.

"Yea, tell me about it" said Danny, "I got to deal with this nut case all the time."

"Well, it seems like he's blocking the hatch to the Falcon" said Han, "that's the only way out of here."

Chewbacca then responded with a roar.

"You sure you can take on someone like this nut?" asked Han to Chewbacca.

The wookiee again responded with a roar.

"Good luck on that" said Danny.

Chewbacca then raced toward one of the Vlad clones which attempted to fire a ghost beam at the wookiee. Chewbacca instead grabbed the Vlad clone and threw him against the other clones which then reverted Vlad back into his normal self.

"You are going to regret you ever messed with me you furry whatever you are" said Vlad as he began to approach Chewbacca with such fury.

Chewbacca then responded by giving Vlad a large roar right in his voice and then one good punch sending Vlad flying right toward the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, I didn't know he was that strong to defeat Vlad" said Danny.

"Well, we better get the heck out of here" said Sam.

"Yea, about that" said Han as he ordered Chewbacca to open the hatch to the Falcon, "I think we should head back to that blue planet."

"Uh, no offense" said Danny as he, Danielle and his two friends were following him and Chewbacca up toward the Millennium Falcon, "if you landed on my planet, well, let's just say the military won't be pleased with old fuzz ball here."

"On second thought kid" said Han as he was in the Falcon getting the engines started, "I think we should really just get the heck out of the solar system."

"What?!" cried Sam, "You can't do that. My parents will wonder where I am."

"Yea, mine too" added Tucker.

"Well don't you worry kids" said Han, "we'll be back before you know it."

As the Millennium Falcon took off and was prepared to leave the scene, Vlad Plasmius finally regained consciousness as Tyber Zann and his soldiers came into the scene.

"You didn't get them did you?" asked Tyber.

"Well, how do you think I was suppose to hold down something big as that fur ball?" asked Vlad.

"He's a wookiee" replied Tyber, "he's suppose to be that strong. But everything is not a major loss. We still got some DNA samples from your foe known as Danny Phantom and we can began the cloning project immediately along with applying the gene to give my soldiers ghost powers and all."

"Seems fair" said Vlad as he and Tyber began to make a malevolent laugh.


	5. Infiltrating the Falcon

Chapter 5: Infiltrating the Falcon

The Millennium Falcon took off from its spot where the Merciless was located and pirate star fighters immediately gave chase.

"I hope this plan of yours works Tyber" said Vlad who was dusting himself off from the fight he had with Chewbacca.

"Don't worry" said Tyber, "I have a network of spies that can track them down."

"Well good" said Vlad as he along with Skulcker and Technus went into another room.

"Skulcker does not trust this Tyber Zann will apprehend Danny Phantom or his associates" said Skulcker.

"I know you are quite concern about that as well" said Vlad as he turned to Skulcker, "so that is why I have Technus over here to infiltrate the next batch of pirate star fighters that'll chase Daniel and his new found friends down."

"Don't worry, you can count on me" said Technus as he saluted to Vlad and immediately disappeared.

It was only a few minutes since the Millennium Falcon took off and pirate star fighters were chasing it down. Another batch of pirate star fighters were already hovering over the Merciless to aid the other star fighters chasing down the Falcon. Technus immediately leaped into the Merciless' computer system and from there beamed himself to the leading star fighter of the new squad.

"Plasmius" said Urai as he entered the room, "what are you doing back here?"

"I uh was just giving Skulcker here tips on fighting his new opponents" said Vlad.

"Well" said Urai who was a bit suspicious, "keep it up. By the way, what happen to your other associate known as Technus?"

"Oh Technus" said Vlad, "I sent him on an infiltration mission into the Millennium Falcon. I'm probably sure you wouldn't mind if I go ahead of Tyber's game plan."

"I'll go inform Tyber immediately on your committed work to help our cause" said Urai as he left the scene.

"Yes, yes" said Vlad.

"Why did you tell him that?" asked Skulcker to Vlad.

"Because" replied Vlad, "I wanted Technus to infiltrate the Millennium Falcon, and when the Falcon lands in an advance spaceport that has information on advance weapons, I can transfer the data on those weapons to my laboratory on Earth."

"And that means new technology for me to kick the butt of a certain ghost boy" laughed Skulcker.

"Yea, that too" added Vlad.

As the pirate star fighters were shooting their lasers at the Millennium Falcon, Danielle, Danny and his two friends were having a hard time adjusting to the rough movement of the piloting skills of Chewbacca.

"I'm getting motion sickness" said Tucker as his face became quite green.

"Same here" said Danielle as her face was also quite green and was about to throw up.

"Hey, if you are going to do that, you don't do it out in the open" said Han as he handed her a bucket.

"So where the heck are we heading?" asked Sam.

"We're heading to a New Republic spaceport not far from here" replied Han, "shouldn't be too long."

Chewbacca then gave a roar to Han as he notice several pirate star fighters were firing lasers at the Millennium Falcon.

"We need someone to man the guns on this ship" said Han as he looked at Danny and Sam.

"Don't worry" said Danny to Han, "we're on it." After that, they headed toward separate cockpits and manned their stations and began to fire at the various oncoming pirate star fighters.

While they were doing that, Technus was really in control of the pirate star fighter to which the poor pilot didn't know what was going on as he attempted to move the star fighter away from the Millennium Falcon. The pilot then panic and pressed the button which fired the ion laser which was just about right for Technus to transport himself into the Millennium Falcon. There was a strange but familiar laughter to Danny as he began to fire at the that particular pirate star fighter, but he was too busy to notice that Technus had already infiltrated the Falcon through the ion lasers that made a direct hit on the Millennium Falcon.

"What's the matter with you kid?" asked Han as he came to see how Danny was doing at the cockpit.

"Fine, I just thought I heard some strange laughter" replied Danny.

"Well, we should not have anymore problems with the Zann Consortium, at least for now after we go into hyperspace" said Han.

The Millennium Falcon then after a few minutes of destroying a few pirate star fighters went into hyperspace.

"Wow, I never really been into hyperspace before" said Tucker as he was amazed by the scene.

"I actually kind of like it" said Sam as she came into the scene from the cockpit she was in.

But what none of them ever notice was Technus' infiltration into the Millennium Falcon.

"Enjoy this while you can" said Technus who was in the database of the Millennium Falcon and began to transfer the data about the Millennium Falcon and transferring it to Vlad's laboratory back on Earth.

About several minutes later, the Millennium Falcon finally arrived at the New Republic base at its spaceport docking bay.

"Ah, it's General Solo" said the New Republic commander as he approached the ship that landed in the docking bay, and notice he was getting out of his ship with Chewbacca and a few guests.

"Say commander" said Han, "I was wondering if these kids could stay with my request on this command station in the Outer Rim?"

"If you request it sir" replied the commander.

"Excellent" said Han then he turns to Danny and his friends, "you kids are going to like it staying here for awhile."

Then Danny could hear the evil laughter of Technus as Technus warped himself right into the New Republic command station.

"Everything is going according to plan" said Technus as he managed to hack into the station's communications systems and began to hacking into Vlad's communicator, "I have managed to get myself into the command station as you have stated."

"Excellent" said Vlad who was on the other line, "before I inform the Zann Consortium on your whereabouts, search the station's database for any information on any advance weaponry I could certainly use to my advantage."

"Uh, sir" said Skulcker as he pointed and notice Urai watching them.

"So you managed to locate where the Millennium Falcon is?" asked Urai who wasn't as astonished.

"Uh, yes" replied Vlad, "I was just going to inform you on that."

"Well, I think you two should come and take a look at the progress of your special clone" said Urai.

As Vlad and Skulcker followed Urai, they were led to the newly built laboratory with a clone of Danny Phantom being developed right in the lab.

"Ah, Vlad Plasmius" said Tyber as he turned to him, "glad you could make it."

"This is always what I wanted!" cried Vlad as he ran right up toward the clone of Danny, "a half ghost son."

"We also had enough to extract the sort of DNA to use on our soldiers to which we are planning to apply to them right about now" said Tyber.

"Well it seems like you have picked the right time to use them" said Vlad as he gave an evil smile.


	6. Vlad's Mole

Chapter 6: Vlad's Mole

It was certainly up to Technus to sabotage whatever protection the New Republic was providing for Danielle, Danny and his two friends at the New Republic space station. Technus finally got himself into the mainframe of the space station and began an attempt to hack into the system.

"Hmm" said Technus as he began to overlook the more advanced electronics to which he had never seen before and then cracked his knuckles, "this is going to take quite some time for me to hack into this system. But that should leave enough time for my two associates to arrive here."

As Technus continued his attempts to hack into the system of the space station, Danny was quite uneasy with the situation along with Danielle and his two friends.

"What's the matter with you kids, I saved your behinds back there" said Han.

"Well, we should really be heading back to our home planet" said Sam, "we're not use to this sort of stuff."

"I can certainly bet my parents won't be to pleased that I am gone" said Tucker.

"Don't remind me about that" said Danny.

Chewbacca then responded by roaring to Han.

"Yea, alright Chewie" said Han, "since you kids want to head back to that primitive blue planet, I guess we can send you back."

"I'm sorry Solo" said space station's commander as he came into the scene, "since the Zann Consortium are still out there, I am afraid I can not allow you or these kids to leave this space station if your destination is going to be that blue primitive planet."

"Hey, where do you get off calling Earth primitive?" asked Tucker.

"Shut it Tucker" said Sam, "these people are more advance than we are."

"I sort of get the feeling someone was following us" said Danielle as the commander left the scene.

"You kids and your imaginations" said Han as he and Chewbacca were also about to leave the scene, "you kids stay put right here. We're going to see if we can find a way to get back to that primitive planet of yours."

As the two left the scene, Technus saw his chance and began to hack into the doors. The doors behind Han and Chewbacca immediately closed behind them without warning along with the other doors around the space station.

"Well, that takes care of the doors" said Technus as he continued to search the space station's database, "now while they are occupied into trying to find out what's wrong, I Technus shall hack into their system even further to see if they have any advance weapons so that Vlad Plasmius can use back at home."

While Technus began to make his evil laugh, Chewbacca was banging on the steel door that shut closed behind them and Han also notice the door ahead of them was also closed shut. Chewbacca then roared and gave another attempt to pond the steel door in front of him, but it was no use.

"Come on Chewie" said Han, "it's useless."

"No it's not" said a familiar voice as Han turned around he notice Danny, Danielle and his two friends behind him, "how the heck did you kids get out of here?"

"Hello, I am part ghost, I can help you get around here now" said Danny.

"Me too" added Danielle.

"This universe just keeps on getting weirder" said Han as he turned to Chewbacca who agreed by nodding his head, "come on kid, let's head and find that virus that's causing this trouble."

As Danny and Danielle took Danny's two friends along with Chewbacca and Han while they were invisible throughout the space station to look for Technus, Technus was quite busy hacking into the space station's system and transferring all the advance technology data all the way back to Vlad Plasmius' mansion back on Earth.

"Just about finished" said Technus as he finished hacking into the system.

Then several New Republic soldiers appeared before Technus after he got out of the mainframe to rest for awhile.

"You must be the virus we have been searching for" said the head soldier, "troops, apprehend him."

"I don't think so" said Technus as suddenly everything that was electronic started to circle around him and became that monster he once was before.

The squad of soldiers fired their weapons at Technus, but Technus turned invisible and dodged the lasers that were coming toward him. He then gave each of the soldiers a good punch knocking each one of them unconscious.

"Even with your more advance weaponry" said Technus, "I Technus can still outwit you!"

"How about outwitting this?!" shouted a familiar voice behind Technus.

As Technus turned around, he notice Danny Phantom coming right toward him giving him a good punch sending Technus crashing against the wall. Technus then recovered from the attack and used his powers to attract the advance weapons that were lying around the ground and merged it with his electronic suit.

"How do you like me now!" shouted Technus as he began to fire the advance weapons now powered by his ghost powers against Danny who was doing his best to dodge the lasers.

"He can do that?" whispered Han to Sam and Tucker, along with Danielle and Chewbacca who were watching the fight from a safe distance.

"Yea" replied Tucker "he did that with my PDA once, and I had only a few days of payment left on it."

"Looks like he could use some help" said Danielle as she notice her "cousin" was knocked out by one of the lasers Technus had been firing at from one of the advance guns he attached to his electronic suit.

"I think I know who could help" said Han as he nodded to Chewbacca who nodded back.

"Now ghost child" said Technus as he readied the advance guns that were attached on his electronic suit, "is there any last words before I blast you into nothing?"

Before Technus could realize it, Chewbacca tapped Technus' shoulder who then turned around to be surprised to see Chewbacca standing right in front of him. Chewbacca gave Technus a good punch, sending him crashing against the wall and having pieces of his electronic suit fall apart. The wookiee then finished the job by leaping upon Technus and began tearing up the electronic suit.

"I sure wouldn't want to make him angry" said Sam.

"That's Chewie for you" said Han.

After Chewbacca was done tearing up the electronic suit Technus was using, Technus was back to his normal self.

"No, this can't be!" cried Technus.

"Oh but it is" said Danny as Tucker handed him the Fenton Thermos and sucked Technus right in.

As Danny closed the lid, the space station's commander came in as it seem that the space station itself was back to normal.

"What's going on?" asked the space station's commander, "I heard some fighting going on. Was there an intruder who was responsible for placing the virus in our mainframe?"

"Uh, yea" said Han, "Chewbacca took care of him. He ran off in his getaway craft."

"Well then" said the space station's commander as he turned to Danny, Danielle and his two friends, "since you four managed to help General Solo and Chewbacca get rid of an intruder, I am going to allow you people to go back to your primitive planet. Good day to you then."

As he left the scene, Han then signaled Danny, Danielle and his two friends to head back to the hangar bay. But before they could finally get to the hangar, several New Republic soldiers were running pass them.

"What's going on?" asked Han to one of the soldiers.

"There's been a sighting of a large Zann Consortium fleeting not far from the space station" said the soldier, "we're all ordered to be prepared for anything they might throw at us."

"Well kids" said Han as he turned to the four, "since we can't go around the battle, why not just go through it then?"

"Here we go again" sighed Danielle as they left for the Millennium Falcon.


	7. A Bold Ambush

Chapter 7: A Bold Ambush

As Han, Chewbacca, Danielle, Danny and his two friends raced toward the hangar of the space station, alarms were ringing across the base as a large Zann Consortium fleet was approaching the space station.

"Come on, we're almost there" said Han as Danielle, Danny and his two friends were getting quite exhausted."

"Can we rest?" asked Tucker who was all tired out.

Before Han could respond, a rocket out of nowhere came right at them. Luckily they managed to dodge the attack and as they turned around, they notice it was none other than Skulcker with his rockets fully loaded and ready to fire.

"Well, I don't like to repeat myself to you welts" said Skulcker, "but it's time to crack some heads around here."

Skulcker then began to fire more rockets at everybody to which they dodged the rockets with Danny and Danielle's help of turning everybody else invisible. Skulcker then egged on Danny to fight him as he took Skulcker's off, Danny fired a ghost beam right at him to which Skulcker dodged the attack and gave Danny a good punch sending him flying right toward the wall. As the fight between Danny and Skulcker intensified, Vlad Plasmius arrived on the scene right behind Tucker and Sam to which Tucker tapped on Chewbacca's shoulders attempting to warn him about Vlad.

"Surprise!" shouted Vlad as he split himself into four versions of himself and then one of his clones sent a net over Danielle who was preoccupied watching Danny, "Time for a little pay back."

As the real Vlad left the scene with Danielle as his captive, the three remaining Vlads fired their ghost beams at Chewbacca who leaped right in front of Sam and Tucker to block the blasts. The blasts of the ghost beams sent Chewbacca crashing right into Danny where Skulcker had successfully threw Danny right at Chewbacca.

"What a bunch of pathetic welts" laughed Skulcker, "you people will never defeat us."

"I don't think you would want to taunt Chewie in that manner" said Han to Skulcker.

"Why, do you think I would upset that flea bag?" asked Skulcker in an arrogant tone.

Suddenly Chewbacca got up as he heard that comment by Skulcker. The wookiee went crazy and leaped right on top of Skulcker using his claws to scratch off the armor. It was too much for Skulcker as Chewbacca went into tearing up his armor, it was a sight to which Han, Danny, his two friends or even the Vlad clones could bear to see. Skulcker was finally back to his normal self as a midget ghost as Chewbacca held him up.

"You'll pay for this!" cried the midget ghost.

"I don't think so" said Danny as he took out the Fenton thermos and sucked Skulcker right into it.

Chewbacca then turned toward the three remaining Vlad clones who charged at Chewbacca with their fists aiming right at the wookiee. Chewbacca with one swoop of his arm knocked one of the Vlad clones into the other. The Vlad clones then panic as Chewbacca came right toward them so all of them fled the scene.

"Where the heck is Danielle?" asked Danny to the others.

"We were confronted by the Vlad clones" replied Sam.

Chewbacca then roared to Han.

"You mean she was kidnapped by the real Vlad?" asked Han to Chewbacca who nodded with a reply.

"Where do you think Vlad could have taken her?" asked Danny.

"I think I know one place where" replied Han as he signaled Chewbacca, Danny and his two friends to head to the Millennium Falcon.

The scene then switches to the Merciless where Danielle wakes up to find herself literally tied up with Vlad Plasmius along with Bossk and IG-88 right in front of her.

"Glad you could wake Danielle" said Vlad.

"What do you want with me now?" asked Danielle.

"Well, since I couldn't really place you as my rightful heir since all I wanted in life was a half-ghost son, my good friend Tyber Zann is prepared to hand me over one once he completes to promote the ghost DNA into his paramilitary forces" replied Vlad.

"So you're just also going to use me as bait to humiliate Danny with your 'son' are you not?" asked Danielle.

"Perhaps once the cloning process is fully complete" replied Vlad, "but as I hear from Urai, it's only 65 percent complete."

"You'll never get away with this" said Danielle as Vlad was leaving the scene.

"Oh, I think this time I'll get away with it and even more so thanks to the data Technus had downloaded from the advanced New Republic space station along with the data from the Millennium Falcon" said Vlad as he signaled IG-88 and Bossk to watch over Danielle. Vlad then walked over to the laboratory where Zann, Urai, and Silri were overseeing the progress of the first batch of clones.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked Vlad to Tyber.

"Yea, I know" replied Tyber, "we got a network working in Kamino that was able to deliver us these cloning vats just in time. Your 'son' will be one of the first clones to be finished using that ghost DNA you gave us."

"Oh that will be one of the greatest days of my entire life, well except for being a big shot on my home planet and all" said Vlad, "perhaps once this is over, you can move your Consortium over to Earth?"

"We'll think about that" replied Tyber, "even though we consider it to be primitive, it'll still be a suitable location for us."

But before the cloning process could ever be completed, several soldiers came into the scene and signaled Tyber about an oncoming vessel coming toward the Merciless. Tyber knew it had to be the Millennium Falcon as he predicted Vlad would kidnap Danielle to his ship.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked a soldier to Tyber.

"Let this Danny Phantom bring them here" replied Tyber, "we'll deal with him shortly."

As Han and Chewbacca directed the Millennium Falcon closer to the Merciless, the fighters that the Zann Consortium sent to fight them stopped firing at them.

"That's sort of strange" said Sam who notice the Consortium star fighters were leaving them alone as she looked outside, "they have stopped firing at us."

"I bet this whole thing is some sort of trap" said Tucker.

"Well" said Danny as he turned invisible while Han and Chewbacca landed the Falcon right near the Merciless and took them with his two friends, "that's a chance we have to take."

As Danny took everybody from the Falcon and into the Merciless, the place seemed completely empty to a certain extent.

"Come on" said Danny, "let's find Danielle first."

"Don't worry" said Han, "you just leave that to me and Chewie right here. You go see this Vlad character."

Chewbacca agreed by giving a roar.

As Han and Chewbacca went to one direction of the ship, Danielle was quite tied up as IG-88 and Bossk were guarding her.

"I don't see why we have to be the ones to guard this child" complained Bossk as he hissed to IG-88.

"We do as we are told" replied IG-88.

"I hear someone coming" said Bossk as he could hear Chewbacca and Han coming down the hallway.

Bossk left the scene leaving IG-88 to guard Danielle. This then gave Danielle the right moment to attempt to get herself out of being tied up.

"Struggling is pointless" said IG-88 as the robot bounty hunter noticed Danielle attempting to free herself.

"We'll see about that" said Danielle as she managed to break free.

IG-88 then attempted to fire at Danielle by using his weapon, but Danielle turned invisible and raced toward IG-88 giving the robot a good punch literally knocking the circuits off of him and unconscious as well. As Danielle was finished knocking the circuits off of IG-88, she heard Han firing his blaster at Bossk in the hallway. She immediately turned invisible and went right toward where Bossk was giving a tough time for Han and Chewbacca. All Danielle had to do was overshadow Bossk and literally continuously bump Bossk right into the wall along with playing the "why are you hitting yourself game".

"Say Chewie" said Han to his wookiee friend, "notice anything strange about Bossk?"

Chewbacca responded by giving a loud roar.

Finally as everything was over, Danielle came right into the scene right next to Han and Chewbacca.

"Say kid, we're just looking for you, where you doing that sort of stuff to Bossk?" asked Han to Danielle.

"Sort of" replied Danielle.

"Jedis like Luke don't have anything like that" said Han, "come on, let's go find your cousin and his friends."

As Han, Chewbacca and Danielle were trying to find Danny and his two friends, Danny had already arrived in the laboratory where he notice all the cloning vats and notice one cloning vat of himself as a clone in it.

"Wow, this is quite creepy" commented Tucker as he notice the cloned version of Danny.

"I notice you admire our work" said Tyber as the three turned around they notice Tyber with several soldiers along with Urai, Silri and Vlad, "now please make it easy on yourselves and surrender."

"Not a chance" said Danny as he leaped ahead of his two friends to protect them.

"Oh come on now Daniel" said Vlad, "you're clearly outnumbered and out matched."

Before Tyber could order his guards to apprehend Danny and his two friends, the doors to the laboratory came flying open which slammed the soldiers right to the walls and knocking them unconscious.

"Not so fast" said Han as he pointed his blaster at Tyber, "you're under arrest by the order of the New Republic for stealing technology among other things."

"I don't think you would want to mess with me" said Tyber.

"I think not" said Han as he then turned his blaster to a cloning vat with the cloned Danny Phantom in it and fired at the computer which was responsible for maintaining the clone's existence.

"No, you fool!" cried Vlad as he pushed Tyber out of the way and came toward Han, "Do you know what you have done?!"

"Stopping the Zann Consortium from acquiring ghost DNA?" replied Han.

As Vlad along with Urai and Silri ganged up on Han, Chewbacca stepped right in and cracked his knuckles prepared to fight. Tyber then concentrated his attention on Danny and his two friends and threw them on the ground.

"Look what you did to my plans ghost boy" said Tyber as he was standing right in front of the first batch of clones that were malfunctioning and disintegrating, "my dreams of becoming the galaxy's crime lord are finished! And it's all you're fault!"

As Tyber was about to point his blaster at Danny, Danny signaled his two friends to step back where Danielle was and then used his Ghostly Wail.

"What the heck is that?!" cried Silri as she covered her ears while she was trying to fight Chewbacca.

"Don't know, but it's giving Tyber a run for his money" replied Urai.

The shockwaves of the ghostly wail were so powerful that it pushed Tyber right toward the cloning vats where all the clones were disintegrating into nothing. As Tyber hits one of the cloning vats, he could feel his DNA changing within himself and he couldn't take control of the situation and finally collapsed to the floor.

"Tyber!" cried Urai as he stopped fighting with Chewbacca and came to his aid along with Silri.

"Well here's where I leave the scene" said Vlad as he disappeared.

"That better also be a good idea for us" said Han to Danny as Danny was quite tired from using his ghostly wail.

Han, Chewbacca, Danielle, Danny and his two friends left the scene and headed for the Millennium Falcon where it took off to drop Danielle, Danny and his two friends back to their home planet. But things were not alright on the Merciless as Tyber was slowly getting and reassessing the mess around him.

"W-w-what happen?" asked Tyber to Urai, "Can I see myself in the mirror to see that I am alright?"

"Uh, you're not going to like this" replied Urai as he handed him one.

The scene then ends with Tyber screaming in shock to see how much his hair had changed from white to white with black strips.


End file.
